


Last Friday Night

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Held Down, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sub Han Jisung, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jisung has an idea for his birthday party.This takes place in the same universe as Lesson Plan (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614197).
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as Lesson Plan (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614197). There are some references from that work here.
> 
> Again, Jisung--sweetie--I am so sorry.

[JOne Is Here Has Made A New Chat: Minus Maknae Birthday Idea]

[JOne Is Here has added CB97 Is Here, SpearB Is Here, Minho Is Dumb, Hyunjinne, Cheep Cheep, A Puppy]

A Puppy: You’re suggesting things for your own birthday party? Han Jisung…

CB97 Is Here: WHY is Jeongin not invited? Suspicious…

Hyunjinnie: Oh my god man…

SpearB Is Here: ?? You know something?

Cheep Cheep: Sungie, I guess our birthday parties might be a bit different this year?...

Hyunjinnie: Oh my god man…

A Puppy: He’s glitching out

Minho Is Dumb: WHO changed my name to this? I’ll kill you, I really will

A Puppy: What if I say it was Jisung? You would forgive him

Minho Is Dumb: Hannie would never do that, that’s why he’s my boyfriend and you’re dirt, puppy

Hyunjinnie: Omg why does that sound sexual?!

CB97 Is Here: Yah, Lee Minho, that’s too much

Minho Is Dumb: Sorry Seungmin…...hehehehehehehe

A Puppy: The sincerity...oozing through the screen

Hyunjinnie: …Omg why does that sound sexual?!

CB97: What is going on?

A Puppy: Divorced people jokes, you wouldn’t understand

SpearB: What is the idea, Sung? And what does Hyunjin know? And why can’t the maknae come?

Hyunjinne: We know you’re here, Han Jisung

JOne Is Here: Yo

Hyunjinnie: Yohhhhh

JOne Is Here: Have you guys ever gone on PornHub and watched that clip Asian Twink Gets Fucked by Six Friends?...We should recreate it for my birthday party

Hyunjinnie: ...Oh my god man

A Puppy: I KNEW IT

Minho Is Dumb: Han Jisung, THIS is your carefully thought-out message?...

JOne Is Here: What? I thought about it a lot

A Puppy: I’ll bet…

CB97 Is Here: Kim Seungmin, what do you mean ‘I knew it’?!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW AND HOW DO YOU KNOW IT

JOne Is Here: Please direct all inquiries to my manager

JOne Is Here: [JOne is Here has left the chat]

SpearB Is Here: …….

A Puppy: Han Jisung... 

Minho is Dumb: We know you’re still here, you little pervert

CB97 Is Here: Someone ANSWER ME

A Puppy: Chan hyung, don’t be mad, because it was a 2000-line event, but we watched Minsung basically have sex

Minho Is Dumb: Okay, before you react though, Seungmin said sex was BORING 

JOne Is Here: That was ALSO my idea...

Cheep Cheep: It was so intense

A Puppy: Not boring

Hyunjinne: Never forgotten

CB97 Is Here: Lee Minho, you corrupted 3racha’s maknae?...

JOne Is Here: I was corrupted when he met me hyung, sorry

SpearB Is Here: I can’t believe Hyunjin was able to keep a secret

Minho Is Dumb: I KNOW, right?

Hyunjinnie: Hey now…

SpearB Is Here: What were you gonna do if Jinnie couldn’t keep the secret and accidentally told us?

Minho Is Dumb: Uhhh hope Chan wasn’t too mad hehehe

CB97 Is Here: I’m not mad

CB97 Is Here: I guess I’m just realizing everyone grew up while I’ve been away

Minho Is Dumb: You live thirty minutes from campus, hyung

Hyunjinnie: Chan hyung getting emotional about a gangbang?...

A Puppy: It’s more likely than you’d think

Cheep Cheep: I think it’s sweet

Hyunjinnie: Shocking…

JOne Is Here: Okay, well, just reply here if you do or don’t want to do that concept...you don’t have to, of course, but uhhh, I do hope SOMEONE comes no pun no pun

[JOne Is Here has left the chat]

A Puppy: ‘that concept’

Cheep Cheep: He’s cute, huh?

Minho Is Dumb: If you don’t wanna come, you better not be weird about it!!!!!!

Minho Is Dumb: Hyunjin and Seungmin, I KNOW you little deviants are in

CB97 Is Here: Hey hey hey hey, Jisung should be in this chat, call him back

[JOne Is Here has entered the chat]

JOne Is Here: You couldn’t plan it without me?...What if I die of embarrassment?

Cheep Cheep: Cute

CB97 Is Here: Is this what you want for your birthday, Sungie?

JOne Is Here: Uhhh it’s ALL I want for my birthday

CB97 Is Here: If it’ll make our Jisungie happy, then I’ll come

JOne Is Here: Uhhh 

Hyunjinnie: Man...there’s not a good place in the library to jerk off, haha

Minho Is Dumb: Second floor, east side, tiny bathroom

SpearB Is Here: Of course you know that

SpearB Is Here: You’re a menace

SpearB Is Here: I’ll come too

Cheep Cheep: I’ll come too because Sungie will have so much fun...just best friend things...

Minho Is Dumb: Wow, that’s everyone

A Puppy: Sungie...stretch a lot, okay? Fighting

JOne Is Here: Stretch what?

CB97 Is Here: Oh my goodness…

SpearB Is Here: I have a question though, Minnie said you watched them ‘basically’ have sex, what’s that mean?

JOne Is Here: Minho hyung sat me in his lap and pinched me all over, then he spanked me until my ass was on fire, then he fucked me with a dildo and the rest of 2000-line took turns using it

JOne Is Here: WOW I typed that without dying, my maturity

CB97 Is Here: Wah, is this what the kids are up to these days?!

Minho Is Dumb: By the way, did you nerds ever find each other’s prostates?

A Puppy: Uhh, I KNEW where it was

SpearB Is Here: Maybe I shouldn’t want to see this? But I’ve gotta see this…

Hyunjinnie: I’m back, what did I miss?

Hyunjinnie: Whoa, everyone’s in, sweet

A Puppy: Did you really go in the library bathroom and jerk off? Hwang Hyunjin…

JOne Is Here: Wow, guys, I feel so touched

Hyunjinnie: Not yet

Minho Is Dumb: Not yet

A Puppy: Not yet

CB97 Is Here: Binnie, help, they’re all morphing into one

Hyunjinnie: Minho hyung, will you bring the nipple clamps you mentioned?...

Minho Is Dumb: Of course, it’s a party, isn’t it?

  
  
  
  
  


So it turned out that all that was needed to fulfill one of his wildest fantasies was namedropping a porn clip. It was fitting, actually, because the way he had presented some of his interests to Minho was to show him his hentai collection. Including the clip that had been his favorite for _years_ . _Sexy prince bound, spanked, fucked by rebel leader._

Minho had laughed at him, telling him through giggles that this was such a _Han Jisung_ thing to do. But it worked!

Now, on this regular old Friday night, he’ll stop being Han Jisung for a little while, and what he’ll be instead is the _entertainment_ , a sex toy, a _fuck_ toy, for Minho and their friends to play with and use for _hours_. He doesn’t even know what Minho is planning, exactly. Just that once he slips Jisung’s tasteful, braided leather collar on, Jisung’s long night will begin. 

They go over the rules one more time, and the quickness and thoroughness that the guys answer questions with makes Jisung recognize and appreciate that Minho has had to do a lot of work to make this happen and hopefully go smoothly.

As if Minho knows he’s thinking of him, he beckons Jisung over with a grin and takes his hand. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” he says strongly. He looks over at their friends, and, pushing past the awkwardness, he adds, “Thanks for coming, guys. Uhh…” he chuckles, turning red. “Have fun.”

Seungmin, the little secret sadist, says, “That depends on whether you’re any fun to play with, doesn’t it?”

“Strong opening attack from the puppy,” Minho chuckles. “Let’s go downstairs.”

“Downstairs?” Chan asks. 

Minho smiles slyly. “Unfinished basement. Lots of pillars that you could tie a person to. Easy to clean the floors, too.”

“Hyung, you’re really scary,” Felix sighs.

In the basement, there’s an array of toys spread around one of the slim pillars in the main room, including a pile of rope, an array of leather straps, and, of course, a mystery bag. On the low table at the back of the room is the blessed towel warmer, a bottle of aloe gel, a bottle of water, a juicebox of coconut water with a straw sticking out of it, a massive bottle of lube, a strip of condoms, and the collar. There’s also a mat, pillows, and cushions. Minho always frets about his knees getting sore.

“Okay,” Minho says, once they’ve all gathered in the basement. He puts a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Hannie.”

“If I need to slow down, I’ll say yellow light, and if I need to stop right away, I’ll say red light. If I can’t talk, I’ll snap my fingers,” Jisung recites.

“Bring me the collar.” 

Jisung takes a shaky breath and walks the few steps to the low table, picking up the collar. He comes back and bows his head without being asked, satisfied by the approving sound Minho makes while he fastens it at the back of his neck. 

No sooner has the collar settled on his neck than Minho grabs the hem of his sweater and rips it over his head, throwing it to the side with one hand while the other is already shoving Jisung’s pants down. He manages to tug and pull everything off in record time, leaving Jisung, half-hard already, in just his socks--slouchy white socks that Minho seems to have a thing for. Sure enough, Minho is biting his lip as he considers Jisung. Jisung also hears several ‘ _cute_!’s from their audience.

“Sit,” Minho says, pointing to a cushion on the floor in front of the pillar.

He sits cross-legged next to Jisung and picks up a few of the leather straps. “I like the rope, but it takes too long, so I’m just gonna use these,” he says, winding it around Jisung’s shoulders, upper arms, and chest and around the pillar before pulling tight, so that Jisung is secured tightly to the pillar with his legs out in front of him.

“Not too tight?” Minho asks, wiggling a finger under the edge of the belt. “No pinching?”

“It feels okay,” Jisung breathes, flexing his fingers. Minho next secures both of his legs to the pillar, so his legs are pulled apart and held open. Although Jisung blushes a bit, he already knows he’ll be far more exposed than this by the end of the night. He glances at Minho, but his boyfriend has already turned away, calling back, “Help me move these chairs.”

For the next ten minutes, they pretty much all ignore him while they move a sofa and two armchairs closer to him. Chan, Changbin, and Felix sit on the couch in front of him, and although there’s _two_ armchairs, Hyunjin squeezes into one with Seungmin, practically in his lap. When Minho raises an eyebrow, Hyunjin quickly says, “Of course the last seat’s for you, hyung!”

Minho sits on the floor next to Jisung and says, exaggeratedly thoughtful, “What to do?”

“Hyung, pick me!” Hyunjin whisper-screams. 

Minho blinks and says, “It was kind of a rhetorical question, but what?”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says excitedly. “Help me.” They exchange significant looks before they both smile in a kind of scary way and move to the floor. They both lay on their stomachs in front of Jisung, squishing together. They exchange glances again before Hyunjin suddenly counts down from three. Jisung only has a second to notice what’s happening before an aching pain bursts to life in the tender flesh on the insides of his thighs. Seungmin and Hyunjin both bite him, making eye contact with each other and seemingly trying to out-bite each other, until Jisung jerks in his restraints with a whine. 

Minho watches as the two younger boys create a ladder of bite marks up Jisung’s thighs. Seungmin even doubles back to pinch them after he’s done. Minho is a little impressed by his thoroughness. He glances at Chan, Changbin, and Felix on the couch. Chan is sitting on his hands and looking slightly panicked. Changbin’s expression is more curious than anything, but he’s definitely moving a hand in his lap. Felix looks comfortable since the focus is all on pleasing someone else. He actually has his hand in his sweatpants already. Minho is kind of shocked that he and Chan aren’t sitting next to each other. Probably both too shy...which probably won’t be a problem by the end of the night.

He glances back at the three boys in front of him. Hyunjin and Seungmin are taking turns sucking the head of Jisung’s cock and it feels somehow like his boyfriend’s dick is just the middle man in their wet, nasty kiss. Still, he can’t deny that it’s a hot sight, and one he’ll treasure for a long time. “Okay, okay,” Minho says after a minute or two. “You guys can make out on your own time.” He shoos them away and says, “I need to move Jisungie around a little.” 

He undoes the leather belts and delicately maneuvers Jisung onto the ground. “Anything numb?”

“No.”

“Drink this,” Minho says, holding up the coconut water. 

Jisung takes a drink and grimaces. “Is that mango?”

“They were out of pineapple,” Minho shrugs. “Ready to keep going?”

“Yeah. Green light.”

Minho smiles. “I’ll need more belts.”

This time, Jisung is on his knees, strapped to the same pillar, but with two more restraints: one across his hips, and one across his thighs. Between the three, he can’t do anything but squirm in his bindings, and he can’t help his small moan at the thought of them fucking his mouth while he’s so helpless, unable to do anything but open his mouth and try to be good.

“Not too tight? No pinching?” Minho asks again.

“It’s perfect,” Jisung breathes out.

“Good,” Minho says. “Wow!” he exclaims, clapping his hands. “That made me thirsty,” he says, standing up from the floor. “Let’s get some drinks,” he says cheerfully, with no room for argument. Jisung finds himself ignored again while everyone moves to the other end of the large room and starts drinking. _It’s only soda. How long can they stand there and drink soda_? he thinks frantically, glancing at them for a dozenth time. 

“Sungie,” Hyunjin calls out. “Are you bored?” he asks sweetly.

He can see Hyunjin whispering to Minho out of the corner of his eye. Jisung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them when he hears footsteps approaching, but he’s surprised to see that Changbin and Felix have accompanied Hyunjin across the room.

They all sit around him on the floor, and Hyunjin pulls the mystery bag over. “Minho hyung told me I could use these,” he says excitedly, sifting around. He pulls out a pair of rubber-tipped nipple clamps that are attached by a metal chain. “Cool, huh? Hyung,” he says, handing one to Changbin. “Can you help me?”

Changbin looks at Jisung, pink and panting, and slowly says, “I don’t know. We should check that Jisung really wants it.”

“That’s true,” Felix says, taking the other clamp from Hyunjin, who looks a little put out. 

“Jisungie,” Changbin says, pinching the clamps open and closed curiously. “It’ll probably hurt a lot, huh?”

“Minho hyung said they make him scream,” Hyunjin volunteers.

Felix leans in a little closer and waves it in front of Jisung’s face. “What do you think, Sungie? Should we put them on?”

“What if it hurts a lot, Jisungie?” Changbin asks. “We’ll only put them on if you want us to,” he vows.

Jisung feels the first tears of the night start to sting his eyes. “I do.”

“Say you want us to put them on,” Felix says.

“Say you’ll like it,” Changbin adds.

“Please put them on,” Jisung chokes out. “I’ll like it,” he whimpers, his whole body cringing in anticipation as Changbin and Felix each slide an open clamp over one of his nipples.

“Same time?” Felix says, raising his eyebrows at Changbin. 

Changbin nods, and for the second time tonight, Jisung hears an ominous countdown, sending an unsettling mix of dread and arousal through him. He watches in helpless fascination as the clamps close slowly, getting tighter and tighter; a deep, burning ache has already been ignited by the time they let go. The chain attaching the clamps is cool against his skin, and just weighty enough that he won’t forget that they’re there. The noise he makes is enough that the conversation nearby stops for a moment. 

“Hey,” Seungmin says, appearing beside Hyunjin. “I went to the bathroom for five minutes. You couldn’t wait for me?”

“Jisungie was bored,” Hyunjin shrugs innocently. “And Minho hyung let me use the nipple clamps,” he says excitedly, gesturing to Jisung.

“Ahh,” Seungmin says, kneeling next to Hyunjin. “I hear they hurt even more when you take them off.” And had Jisung been able to think, he would have been able to predict what came next. That wouldn’t have stopped him from making the sound he makes when Seungmin crisply plucks the nearest clamp off, and a fresh and even hotter pulse of agony goes through his nipple. 

“You might as well do the other side now,” Hyunjin says, and takes the liberty of taking it off himself. 

Over the sound of Jisung whimpering, Seungmin says, “So is it true, Sungie? Does it hurt worse when they come off?”

“You only left them on for, like, thirty seconds,” Changbin complains. “We have to test again,” he says, taking one of the clamps from Hyunjin and handing one to Felix. 

They hurt so much more going on the second time. But probably worse is that all four of them decide they’re thirsty, and they walk away to get drinks, leaving Jisung alone, strapped to the pillar with his nipples clamped, the chain between them rattling every time a shudder goes through him. Jisung has no idea how much time passes while he waits there, gazing absently into space, steady waves of pain crashing into his mind until he can’t think of anything else.

They start to return and cluster around him, including Chan, who had stayed on the couch earlier. He looks closely at some of the stuff spread on the floor. Everyone has stripped to their boxers and--

“Hey, Jisung,” Felix says suddenly. “Didn’t you say you wanted us to surprise you? You’re peeking all over the place.”

“That’s true, babe,” Minho says. “You _did_ say you wanted it to be a surprise. 

“I have an idea,” Seungmin says thoughtfully.

“What is it?” Seungmin glances at Jisung and leans in to whisper in Minho’s ear. Minho raises his eyebrows and chuckles, “You’re such an inventive guy, Minnie.”

Minho takes a silk scarf from the mystery bag and uses it to gag Jisung. Not surprising. What _is_ surprising is that when he draws out the ends, he goes around the pillar behind him as well. When he’s done tying it, Jisung is unable to move his head at all, and the silk scarf is effectively gagging him as well. Now he won’t even be able to see what they’re about to do to him.

Minho appears in front of him and says, “Is that okay? Snap once if it’s bad, twice if it’s okay.” Also a test that Jisung can still feel his fingers. He snaps twice.

Minho moves away and he suddenly can’t see much of anything.

Jisung makes a muffled noise when someone touches his cock, squeezing and then running their fingers over the head. “Wow, Jisungie,” Changbin says. “You must like those clamps a lot, huh? You’re so wet.”

The touch stops after a moment, but Jisung only has a few seconds to mourn the loss before hands start to touch him, ten all at once, stroking the insides of his thighs, tracing his abs, his ribs, his collarbones, but every single pair of hands now dodging his cock.

After a few minutes of this, every touch disappears and Jisung can’t help the noise of distress he makes against the silk gag. The touches are then replaced with little starbursts of pain from the riding crop, falling on his thighs and his tummy without any apparent pattern, so relentlessly and steadily that they must be switching off.

Jisung isn’t expecting it when someone--probably Seungmin!--lands the crop right over his nipple, still suffering in the tight clamps. He _does_ scream then, thrashing as much as he can in his bindings as the crop falls over each clamped nipple, from one to the other, over and over, Jisung’s muffled cries coming every few blows. Once the crop is finally gone, unknown hands start to toy with both clamps, pulling and tugging at them. 

Other hands roam over him, including his cock this time, rubbing over the head and spreading the wetness there before starting to stroke him slowly, teasingly. Despite the light touch, Jisung feels himself start to tremble quickly. The bolts of pain shooting through his nipples seem to be going straight to his cock. His hips and thighs are firmly strapped to the pillar, but that doesn’t stop him from straining against the belts, so hard that he’ll have bruises striping his hips tomorrow.

Chan appears in front of him suddenly and gives him a regular, warm Chan smile. “Jisungie, are you having a good birthday?” he asks. Jisung does his best to make an affirmative noise around his gag, and the hand on his cock tightens suddenly. He realizes with a harsh jolt of arousal that Chan is probably the one stroking him, feeling every time his cock pulses and twitches from being treated like this. 

Chan smiles again, like he isn’t slowly but firmly jerking him off, and says, “Have lots of fun, okay?”

Before Jisung can get any closer to coming, he feels a ring slide down his length and squeeze tight around the base of his cock. There are several chuckles at his miserable noise before the hands return. Now, they finally remove the clamps, and Jisung screams through the gag and starts to sob as fingers quickly come in to squeeze and twist his sore nipples before pulling away.

Minho appears in his sight again, reaching around the pillar and loosening the gag, pulling it gently from Jisung’s mouth. “Baby,” he says softly, wiping his tears away. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Jisung says hoarsely. “Green light.”

“Okay,” Minho replies with a soft smile. “I’m gonna move some of these belts around.” He removes the belts from his boyfriend’s thighs and hips and undoes the top one around his arms and shoulders long enough to let the blood flow. His hands are working fine, even though he struggles to hold the juicebox when Minho hands it to him, until Minho just takes it back and holds it for him in the end with a slight smile.

Then it’s back in the straps, this time only holding his chest to the pillar. The guys have apparently worked out an agreement--and the idea of them debating which one of his holes to fuck makes his stomach churn with excitement--so Minho tells them to split into groups. They start undressing.

“Jisungie,” Minho says in a sweet tone. “Everyone came together to do this for your birthday just like you asked, right? So make sure you say ‘thank you hyung’ every time someone plays with you, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.” 

“And you’ll snap if you need to stop?”

“Yes, hyung.”

Minho pinches his cheek. “Ahh, you’re so good for me, sweetheart. And you look so pretty like this.” He runs his thumb over Jisung’s lip, stopping to appreciate his boyfriend for a moment: flushed, dazed, and trembling with want. He smiles and beckons Changbin over. “But I think you’ll look even prettier after Binnie fucks your mouth. What do you think, Binnie?”

“It’ll make his lips all red and puffy,” Changbin says. “It might be cute.”

Minho giggles. “Let’s see.”

Changbin stands in front of him with his cock out. He moves it in front of Jisung’s mouth and stops. All exaggerated concern, he says, “Are you sure you really want me to, Jisungie?”

Is every one of his friends a secret demon, or did Minho detail everything that would drive him crazy? He isn’t sure which one hits harder.

“Please, hyung,” Jisung groans. He glances up at Changbin, but for just a second--he _really_ doesn’t think he can handle meeting his eyes right now. “I really want you to,” he says, opening his mouth and leaning forward hopefully. 

The effort is rewarded as Changbin holds him in place as he pushes his cock into Jisung’s mouth, with one hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. He’s not more than average length, but he’s thick enough that Jisung’s lips stretch tightly around him. They’ll definitely be red and puffy afterwards. The tip is a little wider, and it fills the back of his throat more than he’s used to. Jisung takes a noisy breath through his nose. Changbin presses all the way in and holds him there with the same curious expression he had before, until Jisung swallows around him with a wet gag, tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

There’s another wet noise when Changbin pulls out, followed by Jisung’s shaky moan, and then Changbin starts to fuck his mouth in earnest. Jisung can’t do anything but drool around his cock. He can feel it start to spill onto the floor--that causes a fresh rush of humiliation, only increased when it’s pointed out.

“Sungie,” Hyunjin giggles. “You’re making such a mess. You’re dripping all over the place.” A hand closes around him and starts to stroke, firmly and steadily. “Your cock even dripped onto the floor.”

A minute or so after Jisung’s answering whimper, Changbin’s hand shoots out, bracing against the pillar. “Should I come in your mouth, Sungie?” he grunts. “Is that what you want so bad?” Jisung can only whimper again, and a moment later, hot come flows into the throat. It lasts long enough that he starts to feel dizzy. When Changbin finally pulls out, Jisung lets out a weak moan, dropping his head forward, no longer noticing the trickle of drool coming from his mouth, no longer thinking about anything but how raw and empty his mouth feels.

Still, he takes a shaky breath and manages to say, “Thank you, hyung.”

Changbin chuckles and says, “You’re welcome.” He pats the top of Jisung’s head. “Happy birthday, Sungie.”

Hyunjin comes next. His dick is regular width, but a little longer, reaching just a little further than anyone ever has. The feeling makes him shudder, hard.

Seungmin says, “Can we make him come, Minho hyung? I really wanna watch him come while he gags on Hyujninne’s dick.”

Minho smirks. “You’re such a sadist, Minnie.” He carefully removes the ring from Jisung’s cock, which is beyond red, coated in wetness, and twitching steadily. He turns to Seungmin. “Do you wanna do the honors, Seungminnie?” he asks sweetly. 

“Wow, thanks, hyung,” Seungmin chuckles. He wraps his fingers tightly around Jisung’s cock. A few seconds later, Hyunjin takes a painfully tight hold of his hair and starts to thrust roughly in and out of his mouth at an increasingly harsh pace, all while Seungmin jerks him off firmly. Hands come up and start to play with his swollen nipples. He’s crying and choking. 

He casts a desperate look at Minho, who gives him a pitying smile. “I guess you’re ready to come, huh?” He clicks his tongue. “Before everyone is even finished with you. You’re lucky it’s your birthday, Jisungie. Hurry up and show us now if you want to so bad.”

Seungmin squeezes his hand around the head of his cock while Hyunjin pushes into his throat, the twin sensations enough to make him sob as he comes just the way Seungmin wanted him to: gagging helplessly on Hyunjin’s cock. When Hyunjin comes, half of it spills out of his mouth, but Jisung swallows as much as he can. When Seungmin runs a finger through the jets of come on Jisung’s torso and lifts them to his mouth, he swallows that, too.

Jisung feels Minho’s touch on his shoulder. “What do you say, sweetheart?” Minho prompts. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Jisung croaks weakly.

“You’re _so_ welcome, Jisungie,” Hyunjin giggles.

Minho rolls his eyes and waves him off. He enlists Changbin for help and carefully releases the restraint around Jisung, who slumps forward into Changbin’s arms with a groan.

“Poor baby,” Minho chuckles. “You know you’re not done, right?”

They lay him on his back on the mat. Minho retrieves a warm towel, waving Changbin off. He cleans Jisung up, starting with his face.

“Anything numb?” Minho asks.

“No, hyung.”

“Anything hurt too much?”

“No, hyung.”

“Should we keep going?”

“Yes, please.”

He leans close and whispers in Jisung’s ear. “They like watching you, Jisungie. Did you like letting them see what a little cock slut you turn into as soon as they start touching you?” Jisung hisses when Minho wraps the warm cloth around his dick to clean it off. “Mm,” Minho says. “You’re gonna be pretty sensitive since you came. I guess I shouldn’t be too rough with it, huh?” he muses, squeezing tighter. Jisung hisses again, but stays still as Minho finishes. 

Minho turns to the rest of the group and says, “So did you guys decide the order?”

“I mean...Chan obviously has to go last,” Seungmin says, giving a significant look to Chan’s significant cock. “And I’m calling first right now, so Felix, you’re second. I have bigger hands than you, anyway,” he says reasonably.

“Fine,” Felix says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t wanna embarrass myself, anyway.” 

“How do you want him?” Minho asks, sitting on the couch next to Felix. However, feeling the extra intense sexual tension that seems to be sizzling between Felix and Chan, he quickly gets up and decides to just stand over the other boys like a porn director. 

“I wanna fold him in half,” Seungmin says confidently. “After I get him ready.” He gathers a pile of pillows and flips Jisung over so he’s face down with his ass in the air. Jisung makes a startled noise as the cushions press against both his tender cock and his sore nipples. 

Seungmin doesn’t give him time to get used to the new sensations, quickly pressing one slippery finger inside him, slowly and steadily, but relentlessly. His fingers _are_ bigger than Minho’s, and _longer_ , so it’s easy work to curl his fingers inside Jisung and find his prostate.

Hyunjin kneels next to Seungmin as he adds a second finger. “Can you even see what you’re doing?” He reaches out and grabs Jisung’s ass, pulling it apart so that he and Seungmin can clearly see where his finger is sliding in and out of him, can see where Jisung twitches and squeezes around first one, then two, then three fingers. With Minho’s approval, Seungmin carefully works in a fourth and stops, waiting for Jisung to relax.

After flipping him over again, Seungmin slowly and carefully presses Jisung’s legs back until his knees touch his shoulders and he’s spread wide open. “Hold his legs,” Seungmin says. It reminds Jisung immensely of their sex ‘seminar’. Once again, his legs are held spread open, this time by Felix and Changbin. 

Seungmin rubs the head of his cock against the trembling rim of Jisung’s hole.

“Please, hyung.” Jisung whines hoarsely. 

There are several gasps and groans around the room when the head pops inside. Everyone is gathered around now, watching the full length of Seungmin’s cock sink inside Jisung’s shaking body. Jisung tilts his head back with a groan as Seungmin wiggles around, looking for the right angle, before pulling Jisung back onto his cock with a tight hold on his small waist. The head presses into his prostate, driving a wavering moan out of Jisung that breaks off when Seungmin starts a steady pattern--not fast, but carefully aimed, and mercilessly hard. Every thrust moves him on the mat and forces a noise out of him. 

His cock starts to twitch with new life after a few minutes, and by the time Seungmin comes, Jisung is fully hard again and writhing underneath him. He’s starting to cry, again, too, but he manages to say, “Thank you, hyung.”

On his hands and knees for Felix. Felix is a little less experienced, so he has to spend longer adjusting than _Jisung_ does once he’s all the way inside, scrunching his nose and groaning, “I didn’t think--ahh--you’d be so-- tight-- after Minnie. Ahh...I said I didn’t wanna embarrass myself!” His hands skim over Jisung’s waist, unsure where to settle. 

“Felix, just relax,” Minho says. He shrugs. “It’s just us.”

That seems to be all the encouragement Felix needs to focus on turning his restless movements into proper thrusts, his hands tracing mindlessly over Jisung’s overheated skin, slick with sweat by now. When he touches Jisung’s cock, Jisung winces at the sensation, even though Felix’s touch isn’t rough at all. Felix strokes him while still angling around with his thrusts until he finds the right spot. Jisung cries out and tightens around him. Felix shouts in surprise and grabs his hips, needing only a few of these thrusts to finish.

“Thank you, hyung,” Jisung murmurs, wavering on all fours after Felix pulls out. 

Chan wrestles him easily into his lap. His cock is big, and flushed red, even redder against his so-pale skin. His muscles barely seem to strain as he lifts him and lets Jisung sink down the length of him to settle in his lap. Jisung shivers at the sting of the new stretch, unable to resist rocking on Chan’s cock as much as he’s able. He can feel it pressing everywhere all at once, but especially against his prostate, throbbing inside him.

And maybe Chan figured out somehow that Jisung has a thing for his muscles? Because he picks him up again and holds him in the air by a firm grip on his waist, and begins to thrust up into him. Jisung can see the flex of his arms and the frown of concentration on his face as he fucks Jisung open on his cock. 

There’s some appreciative moans from the couch. It makes Chan blush, the sudden feeling that they’re watching _him_ , as well as Jisung. Minho is definitely watching with rapt attention from the arm of the couch. Chan hadn’t _ever_ thought he would enjoy being watched--he had even worried that it might be too distracting--but it feels weirdly okay now. 

Chan glances to Jisung, who is in the same dazed state he’s been in...all night? A long time, anyway. Every time Chan thinks Jisung has spaced out as hard as possible, he’ll seem to sink even further into the trance-like state he’s dissolved into...if it’s physically possible to have your brains fucked out, this is absolutely what it looks like. Chan wonders what it’s like, to ride a wave of sensation so high and so long, or give into it and let it overwhelm you, and to not even control which one. It must take a lot of trust--trust in _them_ , right now. The thought is warming.

Whatever energy Jisung miraculously has left is being devoted to bouncing on Chan’s cock, aided heavily by Chan’s strong arms. His head spins. So many parts of his body are burning. Every time Chan bottoms out, he rubs across Jisung’s prostate hard enough to make him sob. Finally, he pulls Jisung tightly down into his lap and grinds into him.

“Hannie,” Minho calls out. “You can come... _after_ Chan hyung.”

“Ah,” Chan says. “Sorry, Jisungie,” he shrugs, continuing his movements. Knowing he’s not allowed to come doesn’t stop Jisung from mindlessly rocking his hips, gritting his teeth every time his cock brushes against Chan’s hard stomach. “Jisung,” Chan groans, quickening his pace. “You feel _so_ good, you’re being _so_ good for us.” His hands tighten on Jisung’s hips, bruisingly hard, and he comes with a breathless moan. Jisung trembles as his entire world narrows to trying not to come for the next thirty seconds. He barely hears himself say _thank you, hyung_.

Chan gently lays him on the mat. Within a few seconds, Minho is sitting next to Jisung, pushing his hair out of his face and patting his hot, tear-stained cheek. “My sweetheart,” he coos. “You did so well for us, baby. Since you were so good, _and_ it’s your birthday, I won’t make you wait anymore, okay?” 

With help, he pins Jisung firmly to the mat and moves down, sliding his mouth around Jisung’s cock. Jisung can’t last even a minute, and he can’t even scream when he finishes, his breath stuck in his chest while his body twists as much as it can in the grasp of so many hands.

Jisung collapses back on the mat, sobbing weakly and shivering with aftershocks. He vaguely hears Minho say something, and then he maneuvers Jisung over his lap, pushing his legs apart and running his fingers over Jisung’s sore entrance. _He’s showing them_ , he thinks faintly. Showing them where his hole has been fucked raw and open. A minute later, he feels a few streaks of come land across his back.

Fully floating, Jisung doesn’t really notice everyone else go upstairs, and barely registers Minho cleaning him up with a warm towel. 

He only bothers to focus again when Minho says his name. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

It takes a lot of effort to reply, but Jisung says, “I’m okay.” His voice sounds like gravel.

“Babe,” he says. “I brought clothes down for you, but can you put them on?”

Putting pajamas on is a monumental task, and he suspects that Minho might be giggling behind his back a tiny bit. 

Minho carries him all the way from the basement to the second-floor bedroom.

He’s asleep before Minho even manages to get the covers on him.

*

[Minus Maknae Birthday Idea]

Cheep Cheep: Hey guys, so MY birthday party is tonight, even though it will obviously look super lame now

SpearB Is Here: Not with me DJing!

Cheep Cheep: Jisung...can you come? Can you MOVE?

JOne Is Here: I’m coming, but I won’t be sitting down and no one is allowed to laugh at me

CB97 Is Here: I wouldn’t laugh, Jisungie!

JOne Is Here: This is a lot your fault, Christopher

CB97 Is Here: Sorry? I mean, Seungmin did it way harder than me, so blame him too

A Puppy: Sorry, not sorry

Minho Is Dumb: Minnie, did you save some for Hyunjin?

Hyunjinnie: I’m just not into sitting down these days

JOne Is Here: OHHHHHHH

Minho Is Dumb: OOOOOOOH

SpearB Is Here: ….Yohhhh


End file.
